Regis : L'Après Kanto
by GoldTiKo
Summary: Régis vient de subir une énorme défaite lors de la Ligue Indigo face à Melissa. Cela lui donne à réfléchir et il décide après la découverte de la région, de se rendre à Johto, pour devenir le nouveau maître de la Ligue de Johto


- Incroyable, Melissa vient de lancer une énorme attaque Frappe Atlas sur le Nidoking de Régis ! La poussière nous empêche de voir le résultat de cette attaque, attendez, la poussière ce dissipe et… le Nidoking de Régis est K.O ! Melissa remporte le match et passe au tour suivant !

Le visage du natif du Bourg-Palette se déstructura et laissa place à une mimique que très peu de gens avait vu sur le visage de Régis, celle de la déception. Les Pom-Poms c'était mis à pleurer tandis que Régis fît revenir Nidoking dans sa Pokéball. Sacha qui était en train de se préparer observa surpris le résultat du match tandis que son rival prenait le chemin des vestiaires. Le petit-fils du Professeur Chen entra alors dans le vestiaire tandis que certaine personne le félicité, d'autre rester muet et continuer leur préparation. Les Pom-Poms continués de suivre leur idole qui continua sa route dans les vestiaires. Sacha le vît passer à côté de lui mais, n'eut pas la décence de dire un mot, mué après la défaite surprise de son rival. Régis sortit alors de l'arène toujours suivi par le groupe de fille qui tentait de le réconforter.

- Écoutaient les filles… dit Régis en rompant le silence, je… je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous retourniez à Jadielle, je pense que je ne vaux pas un groupe de Pom-Pom.

- Mais, Régis, protesta la leader.

- Nan Sandra, je suis désolé, mais, je pense que ça vaut mieux.

Le jeune dresseur fît un signe de la main à ses fans puis sauta dans sa cabriolé, enclencha le moteur et s'engagea sur les routes de Kanto. En roulant, il repensa à son parcours ici même, dans sa région natal. Il pensa en premier lieu à l'acquisition de son premier Pokémon, Carapuce, puis à son premier Pokémon attrapé, Nidoran puis au second, Nidoran . Il se dit ensuite qu'il n'avait pas forcement profité de cette aventure, il n'avait pas pris le temps de profité de son équipe et encore moins des Pokémons qu'il avait attrapé. Les seuls Pokémons qui comptaient vraiment pour lui étaient Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Tortank et Dodrio. Il ne connaissait pas le caractère du reste de son équipe. Une larme s'échappa de son visage, c'était une larme de déception, car il se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas un dresseur mais, une personne qui collectionnait les Pokémons comme de vulgaire jouet.

Après un jour de route, il arriva finalement au Bourg-Palette. Il observa alors la maison de sa mère qui était encore allumé. Il se gara alors devant cette dernière et ouvrit la porte. Nina, sa petite sœur, lui sauta instantanément dans les bras et Régis la serra fort. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Sa mère c'était levé de son canapé où la Ligue Indigo était encore en cours.

- Mon chérie, adressa sa mère à Régis, tu nous a énormément manqué !  
- Je sais maman, rétorqua le dresseur, je pense que tu n'a pas raté ma défaite, insista-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la télévision.  
- Oh ça, ce n'est rien Régis, tu sais perdre c'est aussi bien que gagner, on apprend autant par sa défaite qu'avec cent victoire.  
- C'est sûrement vrai, si tu le veux bien je vais aller me doucher et me coucher, le voyage m'a épuisé.

Sa mère ne s'y opposa pas et laissa son fils monter à l'étage. L'esprit de Régis était tourmenté suite à la défaite concédé le matin même. Il se doucha en quelques minutes puis alla rejoindre son lit. Ce dernier lui avait tout de même pas mal manqué, tout comme sa chambre remplit de poster de grand Champion qu'il avait rencontré et battu durant son voyage ainsi que des poupées Pokémons qui lui rappeler avec nostalgie son voyage. La nuit eut au moins, pour effet d'apaiser l'esprit du rival de Sacha qui se réveilla de bon matin pour aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner, il observa alors à la télé que Sacha c'était qualifié pour le tour suivant ce qui lui fit décrocher un sourire. Il avait alors eut une idée dans la nuit, il devait se rendre au laboratoire de son grand-père, pour rendre visite au Pokémon qu'il avait attrapé durant son voyage.

Après s'être préparé, il se dirigea donc vers le bâtiment qui surplomber sa ville natale. Il monta alors la colline pour se rendre au portail du Laboratoire. Après avoir sonné à l'interphone, il entendit la voix de Jacky qui lui ouvra par la suite les portes du labo. Régis entra donc et aperçu dans le jardin tous les Pokémons de lui ainsi que ceux de Sacha qu'il reconnut vaguement.

- Régis ! Je croyais que tu étais à la Ligue Indigo ? demanda Jacky surprit.  
- J'ai essuyé une cuisante défaite lors du quatrième tour Jacky et me voilà.  
- Oh désolé… Euh je peux faire quelques choses pour toi ?  
- Pour tout te dire, j'ai pensé à mon voyage lors de mon retour et…  
- Et ? demanda l'apprenti chercheur interpeller par l'arrêt du dresseur.  
- Et, je pense relâcher la plupart de mes Pokémons…  
- QUOI ?! Cria Jacky choqué par l'annonce de Régis. Mais, tu ne peux pas faire ça.  
- Les seuls Pokémons auxquelles je tiens vraiment son ceux qui sont dans ces quatre Pokéballs, je ne connais aucun des Pokémons que j'ai attrapé si ce n'est eux quatre, rétorqua Régis. Je n'ai pas était un dresseur mais, un collectionneur et tu ne pourras pas me contredire. Regarde Sacha, il n'a pas plus d'une quinzaine de Pokémon, j'en ai plus d'une quarantaine.  
- Je comprends, mais, tu comptes faire commun ? demanda Jacky intrigué.  
- Je vais les relâcher sur la route 01, de là ils iront où bon leur semblera.  
- D'accord, je l'ai remet dans leurs Pokéballs et je te les rends, annonça Jacky avec un sourire.

Pas moins de 5 minutes plus tard, Régis se retrouva devant le labo de son grand-père, un sac de Pokéball dans une main.

- Merci à toi Jacky, dit Régis avec un léger sourire.  
- Ce n'est rien, puis je pense que c'est au dresseur de choisir quoi faire de ces Pokémons.

Régis s'en alla donc vers la route 01 et arrivé dans un champ d'herbe à proximité d'une rivière, il relâcha tous ses Pokémons, lançant les Pokéballs d'un seul coup. Tous ces Pokémons le regardèrent, il ne rappelait même plus qu'il avait attrapé certain des spécimens présent devant lui.

- Bon écoutez… J-Je pense que je vais être direct, je ne vous connais pas et je vous ai attrapé uniquement dans le but d'obtenir tous les Pokémons possibles. Vous l'avez compris je pense, étant donné que vous n'avait jamais quitté le labo de pépé. Enfin voilà, vous êtes libre…

Un silence surplomber la route 01 et les Pokémons regardaient leur, désormais, ex-dresseur. Puis Régis, fît apparaître une chose qu'il avait rarement fait apparaître durant son voyage à Kanto, un sourire. Mais, pas un sourire narquois comme il en avait l'habitude, non, un sourire de joie, comme pour dire que ce qu'il avait fait lui faisait plus de bien à lui qu'à ses Pokémons. Ces dernières se décidèrent alors à partir et Régis pris un moment à les regarder puis retourna vers le laboratoire de son grand-père. Une fois dans le labo en lui-même il parla à Jacky.

- Jacky, j'ai un dernier truc que j'aimerai que tu fasses. J'aimerai que tu gardes Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Tortank ainsi que Dodrio.  
- Hein ?! Je comprends pas tu n'auras plus de Pokémon ?  
- Je sais, mais, je veux repartir à zéro, regagner les badges de Kanto et re-participé à la Ligue Indigo pour, cet-fois-ci la remporter ! annonça Régis avec envie.  
- Oh, et bien donne-moi les Pokéballs, demanda Jacky.

Régis s'exécuta et donna ces Pokémons à Jacky puis, il tourna son regard vers une carte qui était posé sur un plan de travail. La région qui y était représenté lui était inconnue bien qu'il reconnaissait le Sud-Ouest de Kanto sur un bout de la carte.

- Jacky ? C'est quoi au juste cette région ? demanda-t-il au jeune apprenti.  
- Oh ! Et bien c'est Johto, la région voisine de Kanto. Le Professeur Chen y a découvert avec le Professeur Orme, que de nouvelles sortes de Pokémon y existe. Il y a aussi selon le Prof. Chen une ligue là-bas.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il y a d'autre arène ainsi que d'autre champion à Johto ? demanda Régis excité.  
- Absolument, répondit Jacky.  
- Et bien, Jacky, je pense que tu pourras informer mon pépé quand il sera rentrée, que son petit-fils est partit à la conquête de Johto !


End file.
